The invention relates to an eyeglass frame with a hinge for bending of the eyeglass temples as well as a process for the production thereof.
The invention further relates to a use of snap springs with a “snap frog” effect.
Eyeglasses belong to the prior art and are known in many embodiments. Most eyeglasses are equipped with a hinge, one part of which is linked to the eyeglass rim and the other part of which is linked to the eyeglass temple. The two parts are inserted into each other and screwed together.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,460 are eyeglasses in which the eyeglass frame consists of a tube, which, at several points, has hinge bellows at which the tube can be bent to a shape that is adapted to the person wearing the eyeglasses.
Further described in JP 10-039 261 A is an eyeglass frame for which the flexible eyeglass temples are held in an unfolded position by a spring mechanism.